Currently, in a playing court for the match in which the number of participants is changeable, the markings of the court may be correspondingly changed when the number of participants is changed. For example, markings for a badminton court are shown in FIG. 1, they include singles court markings and doubles court markings which may be used for both singles events and doubles events. The present court may save space on basis of serving for various activities and can be used for multi-purposes with the same court. However, such court markings will disrupt the visual sense and judgment of the players, umpires and spectators for a certain area. For example, they may observe the boundary line of the double court markings when a single event is played.